This invention relates in general to an electrostatographic imaging system and more specifically to an assembly comprising an electrostatographic imaging member and support means.
Electrostatographic imaging members are well known in the art. The imaging members may be in the form of various configurations such as a flexible web type belt or cylindrical drum. The drums comprise a hollow cylindrical substrate and at least one electrostatographic coating. These drums are usually supported by a hub held in place at the end of each drum. The hub usually includes a flange extending into the interior of the drum. This flange is usually retained in place by an interference fit and/or an adhesive. An axle shaft through a hole in the center of each hub supports the hub and drum assembly. Electrostatographic imaging members may be electrophotographic members or electrographic. It is well known that electrophotographic members comprise at least one photosensitive imaging layer and are imaged with the aid of activating radiation in image configuration whereas electrographic imaging members comprise at least one dielectric layer upon which an electrostatic latent image is formed directly on the imaging surface by shaped electrodes, ion streams, styli and the like. A typical electrostatographic imaging process cycle involves forming an electrostatic latent image on the imaging surface, developing the electrostatic latent image to form a toner image, transferring the toner image to a receiving member and cleaning the imaging surface. Cleaning of the imaging surface of electrostatographic imaging members is often accomplished with a doctor type resilient cleaning blade that is rubbed against the imaging surface of the imaging members. Cleaning can also be accomplished by contact of the imaging system with webs or brushes.
When flexible cylindrically shaped electrostatographic imaging members are cycled in electrostatographic imaging processes, physical contact between the imaging member and various components of subsystems utilized in the imaging cycle can cause distortion of the imaging member. This distortion can adversely affect the quality of images obtained. More specifically, distortion can occur during contact with conventional subsystems such as development, transfer and/or cleaning subsystems. Distortion can be particularly pronounced when the flexible cylindrically shaped electrostatographic imaging member comprises a thin flexible substrate. Representative of final toner images adversely affected by distortion of the imaging member during imaging, are image areas devoid of toner, smeared toner images, toner deposits in background areas and the like.
A foamed filling can be formed in situ in the interior of photoreceptor drums. These devices perform well for their intended purpose, but it is difficult to disassemble and recycle the photoreceptor drum components for reuse because the filling material must be removed by labor intensive techniques such as scraping, dissolving, incinerating or the like. Moreover, removal of the foam normally results in the destruction of the foam material and prevents its reuse.
A common technique for fabricating photoreceptor assemblies involves cementing an end flange to each end of a photoreceptor drum. This approach also requires complex and labor intensive cement applying steps. In addition, disassembly is difficult and the end caps can be damaged during removal from the ends of the drums. Damage to the end caps renders the end caps useless for recycling. Also, cement material adhering to the end caps and drum ends must be removed to enable recycling.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved electrostatographic imaging members that are more reliable and simpler to fabricate.